Fall
by ptrichore
Summary: Cinta itu tidak mengenal tempat, waktu dan orang.


**Fall**

 **assassination classroom** © **yuusei matsui.** no profit gained from this work

 _Cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu, tempat dan orang._

 _one sided!Rio to Shiota Nagisa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jatuh cinta bukan bagian dari prioritas hidupmu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalaminya. Terlebih lagi di tempat seperti ini: kelas buangan dengan guru aneh serupa gurita sebagai wali kelasmu. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan kata cinta di tengah kesibukanmu membunuh targetmu dan rivalitas.

Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya maupun membayangkannya.

Namun semua terjadi begitu saja.

Kau jatuh perlahan pada sepasang _azure_ yang selalu menatap lurus targetnya.

.

.

Mungkin semua berawal dari _survival game_ di semester kedua. Saat-saat di mana hati semua murid dilanda kalut, terbawa dilema antara melanjutkan usaha asasinasi terhadap target mereka atau justru menghentikannya. Terbongkarnya masa lalu sang wali kelas membawa dilema di tiap-tiap jiwa _assassin_ muda, tak luput pula dirimu.

Hatimu dilanda gamang. Sayangmu pada Pak Koro kurang lebih sama –atau bahkan lebih besar—dari teman-temanmu. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan beliau. Tapi di atas semua itu, bagimu, ikatan kalian dengan sang guru amat berarti –ikatan target dengan pembunuhnya. Pak Koro adalah target dan kalian adalah pembunuh.

Maka ketika pemuda itu maju dan mengusulkan untuk menghentikan usaha asasinasi itu, kau maju dan menyangkal. Karena bagimu, ikatan kalian dengan sang guru amat berarti.

Bukan berarti kau tidak tahu konsekuensi dari kelakuanmu. Kau tahu benar bahwa karena perkara ini kelas E bisa saja terpecah.

Dan benar saja. Kelas terpecah menjadi dua kubu, kubu menyelamatkan dan kubu membunuh. Tak sedikit murid yang sependapat dengan pemuda biru itu. Namun tak sedikit pula yang ingin melanjutkan kelas membunuh ini.

Pada akhirnya, atas usul Pak Koro –alasan persilisihan ini terjadi—pengambilan keputusan dilakukan dengan melakukan _survival game_.

.

.

Mungkin kau mulai jatuh padanya ketika _survival game_ berada di puncaknya; ketika Shiota Nagisa berhadapan _one-on-one_ dengan Akabane Karma. Hatimu mulai jatuh padanya karena usahanya yang gigih dalam menghadapi pemuda Akabane, sang petarung unggul di kelasmu. Kau mulai jatuh dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu.

Meski pada akhirnya _game_ itu dimenangi oleh tim biru—tim yang memilih untuk menyelamatkan Pak Koro—kau bisa menerima hasil dengan lapang dada.  
.

.

Mungkin semua berawal dari sana. Kedua matamu selalu mencari sosoknya. Alam bawah sadarmu menginginkannya, hingga berujung pada kau selalu berada di dekatnya. Kedekatanmu dengannya diikuti dengan sifat jahil yang entah sejak kapan melekat pada dirimu. Rasa yang makin pekat dalam dadamu kau tutupi dengn segala keisengan dan ide jenaka pada sang pemuda biru. Tak jarang pula kau bersekongkol dengan si iblis merah dalam melancarkan serangan pada si pemuda Shiota, menjadikannya korban malang keisengan duo iblis kelas E.

Tidak ada usaha kentara dalam mendapatkan si pemuda biru. Tidak ada usaha lebih untuk memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Pun tak ada usaha untuk mengubah status mereka.

Jika ditanya mengapa, hanya satu jawaban simpel yang kau berikan: kau sudah cukup puas dengan hubungan kalian saat ini.

Terlebih lagi, ada seorang lagi yang juga menaruh hati pada Shiota Nagisa.

Mempunyai rival bukan berarti kau harus berhenti berusaha. Kau tahu pasti soal itu. Justru bagimu, rival adalah pemantik semangat kompetisi.

Tapi tidak dalam hal ini. Bagian rasional dari dirimu membuatmu lebih memilih menyimpan perasaanmu padanya.

.

.

.

14 Februari.

Hari di mana para wanita merasa gelisah, kau justru terlihat tenang. Ketika para wanita membawa cokelat untuk diberikan pada sang pujaan hati, kau justru tak membawa apapun. Kau tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Sebatang cokelat murahan pun tidak. Kau tidak berencana untuk memberi siapa pun. Tidak pada pemuda biru itu ataupun partner setia sekaligus rival terberatmu. Tidak ada cokelat persahabatan ataupun cokelat kasih sayang.

Tidak ada apapun.

Yang ada justru kau dan si iblis merah membantu adik Yukimura Aguri untuk memberikan cokelat pada pemuda Shiota. Kau dan Akabane memberi gadis hijau itu dorongan moral, secara implisit menunjukkan kepedulianmu pada Kayano.

Kau mengabaikan nyeri di dadamu dan gumpalan di kerongkonganmu. Sakit hati yang kau rasa itu kau sangkal dan kau kubur dalam-dalam; menggantikannya dengan ide-ide iseng yang mungkin bisa kau lancarkan jika Kayano Kaede dan Shiota Nagisa bersatu.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Kayano Kaede tidak menyatakan perasaannya.

Seulas senyum getir lewat sekilas di garis wajahmu, diikuti gumaman, "...aku tidak bisa merebutnya darinya." Pemuda di sampingmu sempat bertanya apa yang kau ucapkan. Namun kau justru mengucap, "Tidak apa-apa," diikuti dengan topik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kau tidak ingin merebut Shiota Nagisa dari Kayano Kaede. Kau tidak ingin merusak apa yang sudah kau miliki saat ini. Kau tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kecil yang kau miliki –hanya dengan berada di sampingnya. Kau ingin hubunganmu dengannya berjalan adanya.

Dan di tengah larutnya dirimu dalam pikir, kau tidak menyadari tatapan dari iris sewarna tembaga di sisimu.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Efek baper nonton AnKyou, jadi, numpang lewat.

Iya. Baru nonton Final Season-nya.

Iya. Baru baper sekarang meski udah baca manga-nya dari dulu.

Iya. Baru sekarang nulis di fandom ini.

Jadi, salam kenal~~


End file.
